1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modified blackjack wagering game.
2. Description of Related Art
Blackjack or twenty-one wagering games are well known in the art. A number of variations have been developed. Some examples of modified blackjack games can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 to LeVasseur, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,810 to Schorr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,416 to Schorr et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,077 to Jones.
However, the games disclosed in these references fail to provide a means for altering the order in which the players' and the dealer's hands are played. In the traditional game of blackjack, each player's hand is played before the dealer's hand is played. It has been found that reversing this order of play has a number of positive effects. By playing the dealer's hand first, the players are given an advantage because they automatically win when the dealer busts and when the dealer does not bust, the players can see exactly what their hand value must be in order to win. This advantage increases the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players which encourages players to play the game more often and for a longer period of time.
However, it is also important not to provide this advantage too often. If the order of play is reversed too often, the average pay out of the game will be too great the operator of the game will not make a profit. What has long been needed is a means for reversing the order of play in blackjack in a way that does not do so too often.